Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2
Introduction Welcome viewing audience! It's me Chris McLean back with my next season of Total Drama! Since last season, Beach Redemption was so popular, I decided to make another season of it! Yes once again me and Chef Hatchett will be giving 22 more contestants from past season another chance to win! More deadly challenges, Drama, and heartbreak, stay tuned to see what happens on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Contestants Still Playing #Harold - TrentFan #Jo - Liamliamliam #Duncan - Totaldramamike13 #Mike - S321 #Scott - Henzzy #DJ - Totaldramamike13 #Zoey - PeaceLoveGir #Sierra - Franky494 #Trent - S321 #Beth - Redoalien #Lightning - TrentFan #Owen -PeaceLoveGir #Nathan - Natedog14 Out #Cody - Franky494 #Gwen - Liamliamliam #Eva -Juantheawsome #Izzy - CoGreen2.0 #Bridgette - Stars&Straps20 #Lindsay - Twilightlicous #Heather - Twilightlicous #Courtney - Redoalien #Alejandro - Jauntheawsome #Cameron - Stars&Straps20 Elimination Table Codes * :Was on the Fearless Sharks. * :Was on the Magnificent Dolphins. * :Was on Team King Crabs * : Was on Team Killer Waves * :This camper won the challenge for their team. * :Was on the winning team. * : Was absent during the challenge. * :Received the last Chris bobble head. * :Name got called during elimination. * :Got voted out and/or quit or left competition. * :Made the merge. * :Returned to the competition. * :Got Runner-up. * :Won Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2. Rules #There is no quitting. If you are unable to compete leave a message on my talk page. #Do NOT change any user's lines or votes. You also cannot change your own votes as well. #There will be a challenge every week or day. If you are unable to attend one, just contact me and I will excuse you. If you neglect to tell me that will cause one inactivity strike. #There is also no swearing as well in this camp. If you want to though you may add the *'s instead of the actual word. Crap is alright though. #Also, if you are inactive for 3 episodes straight, you will be replaced. No exceptions. #Also another very important rule in this camp, no god play whatsoever. If you god play, that will cause a strike or elimination as well. #Last of all.... Please have fun! Interactions (You may edit) Friendships Duncan and Mike Duncan And Trent Alliances Duncan,Scott,Dj,Mike,Trent Jo,Eva Zoey, Izzy, Sierra and Bridgette Relationships Conflicts Other Strikes (For godplay, swearing, etc.) Pre Chat Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Beach Redemption! Look here come the campers now! Trent: *walks in* (CONF) I've suffered too much humiliation in the past to let anyone walk over me this time around! This is a message to everyone that I'm all action and no one will take me down! Mike: *walks in nervously* (CONF) I have another secret to reveal this time around, but I hope it doesn't ruin my chances with Zoey! Duncan: Why are you so nervous? DJ: hmm Chris when do we start? Mike: N...n..no reason! Trent: *rolls his eyes* Scott: (sees Zoey) AUGH! Zoey! Great to see you (nervous. Then sees that she isn't Commando) Oh..nevermind, you scared me for a second. I mistook you for someone more tough. (laughs) Izzy: (swings in on a vine. Lands next to Zoey) WOAH! Your hair is red! Can you breath fire!? Trent: (CONF) I'm surronded by IDIOTS! (NON-CONF) When will this stupid game begin already?! Mike: Yeah! I want it to begin! (CONF) I never had MPD. It was merely a ruse to advance further in the game. I hope Zoey won't hate me forever due to this. I actually have bipolar disorder, which causes me to become very irritable or very rabidly happy very quickly. Duncan: (CONF) i cant believe how stupid these people are Mike and Scott Loook Like They Could Be USeful for an alliance maybe i should start there! (CONF OUT) (whispers) Mike! how bout me and you and scott form an alliance!. Mike: *whispers* Ok, but I want to be the leader. Maybe we could recruit Trent, he seems irritable, and ready to play the game. Scott: (whispers) You the leader? The former MPD. I don't think so. Duncan: why not we are like the 3 most powerful here dont you 2 think you can just wrk together! Mike: *To Scott* Stay out of this idiot! *whispers* I never had MPD. It was a ruse to advance myself in the game. Trent: I'll join the alliance. Duncan: Perfect lets do this. Trnet,Scott,Mike, and me cmon dudes we could wi this! your either in or out! (This whole conversation is sercret) Scott: (To Mike) A ruse to get further in the game? How'd that work out? (to Duncan) I'm in. Duncan: great! its settled! Me, DJ, Scott,Mike,Trent! we got this bros! ( Whole conmversation is not hearable) Mike: Yup! Trent: Awesome! Mike: *to Scott* Obviously not as well as I hoped, but I just wanted to make that clear. We shall be christined, THE FIVE AVENGERS! DJ: plus 4 if you count Your "Alternate Egos" HAHA just kidding Scott: (CONF: I have to admit. I didn't know Mike had it in him. Okay. But I'm still keeping my eyes on him. Chris: Hold your horses campers. We can't start yet since people still need to arrive! Duh! Trent; (CONF) I have this game in the bag! This will be a cakewalk! Duncan: Yea What if we get split into seprate teams? Mike: I heard this is gender divided. Duncan: we better hope so! DJ: wheres my momma! Trent: Watching you at home, proud of joining this alliance. Dj: oh okay! Duncan: Dj your in out alliance right? Dj: Sure DUDE! Mike: We have this in the bag. Zoey: Hi Mike! (CONF) I have friends now I'm not a loner I changed my hair I don't wear it in Pigtails anymore...And I can save myself... Mike: Hey Zoey! (CONF) Should I tell her my secret, or not? I don't know. Owen: Soo hungry must eat! Trent: I'm bored. *walks off to the beach, gets his shirt off and goes swimming* (CONF) I really think that the contestants I'm competing against have little to no idea about the mechanisms of this competition. Nobody will think for themselves with a few rare exceptions, and even then, their tactics are not specific enough. You gotta always have a clear cut plan that can easily adapt to any situation that arises. You also need to be cool and calm, like Cool Hand Luke. You have to perform well in challenges, and you have to be able to kiss so much *** people will buy anything you say, just by looking into your angelic sweet blue or green eyes. I could tell everyone here sweet nothings and they would believe them because I'm that convincing! Duncan: (CONF) wha a great start i hope i have a good chance of winning i mean we havent even started and we already have an alliance! Mike: *takes his shirt off, gets on his snorkeling gear, takes his spear, and dives into the water* Duncan: Thats Weird! Wheres his whats his name? Vito Charcter?? i thguht whever his shirt came off he turned into vito! Mike: *1 hour later, he rises back up to the surface with 3 fish on his spear* I CAUGHT FOOD! *he waddles out of the water and back onto the beach* Gwen: (CONF) Trent's acting very wierd lately, A bit Too Wierd Dj: Sweet ThANKS Mike Im ungry! Mike: No problemo! *slips his shirt back on and shakes the water off his hair* Trent: Sweet! I'm starving! Duncan: CONF: okay now im confused he was supposed to turn. hmm well time for some research Duncan: Hey Mike! i thoguht you had MPD how come when you took your shirt off vito dident come ut? Mike: *pulls Duncan off into a corner* This is confidential, but I never had MPD. I used it as a ruse to further myself in the game. If I appeared crazy, I believed people thought I was easy to manipulate, hence why I acted like I had it. I don't have MPD, I never had it, and I won't have it. Duncan: oh cool! hmm your just like me! coming up with devious ways to win haha. well thats cool Mike: Great minds think alike! *laughs and pounds fists with Duncan* Duncan: (CONF) FInally Someone cool enough to be in an allaicne with but if push comes to shove with my allaince i'll take mike to the finals same as trent dj and scott are cool too but if anything gos wrong trent and mike are the 2 to take. but i still think mike might be hiding something Mike: (CONF) To be honest, I actually will not be bothered if I break up with Zoey. I think of the people in this game as pawns. I'm playing a game of chess and I need to manipulate anyone I can to advance my position. If I can make faux friendships with these morons, then everything will go my way! Duncan: hey Mike so what will you do about you and zoey and stuff and not being in an alliance with her?? Mike: I intend to make her feel comfortable, and when she least expects it BLAM! I will eradicate her like everyone else here. Scott: (glares at Mike) Everyone else here? You still have an alliance. Watch what you say. (CONF: I am so proud of him. He reminds me of...me (laughs)) Mike: Dude, no one heard us. Relax. Heather: *Sighs* (CONF: If I'm going to survive a season of these crazy morons, I'd better get into an alliance fast.) Hey, Mike, can I talk to you for a second? Mike: Yeah, make it quick. Zoey:(CONF) I feel like mike will break up with me i dont depend on him that much anymore i feel like im the first one out! Mike: *waiting* Owen: Hi Mike! Scott: (CONF: I'll be surprised if Mike trusts Heather. If he does then everything will fall apart.) Chris: Well campers now that everyone has arrived, time to discuss teams! This season, the teams will be split into boys and girls! The boys team will be called.... The Fearless Sharks! And the girls team will be called.... The Magnificent Dolphins! Izzy: I'm a dolphin! YES! *takes out fish and bites it* (CONF: I always wanted to do that legally!) Scott: Wow, you are such a weirdo. Why can't you be normal? Freak! Izzy: (is taken aback. Prepares to bite Scott before she thinks for a second) (CONF: A freak? Hmmm I can change that! Watch out everyone, Freakless Izzy is on the beach and ready to be normalified! I just have to find someone normal to teach me!) Episode 1: The Great Race To The Beach House Please do not edit yet. Boys Bedroom Duncan: TO mike: Hey So whats the plan for the next challange? Girls Bedroom Bridgette: *Tired* Great job girls. We really showed those boys. Beach Chris: Well campers, challenge time! Today, your challenge is similar to last season's. A race! From here, the beach, all the way to your new Beachouse for the next weeks. First contestant from one of the teams, to cross the finish line wins immunity and gets a reward. Now.... GO! Cafeteria Challenge Bridgette: *Runs* Let's go girls! At least there's no deadly animals this time! Lightning: *runs* The Sha-Lightning is gonna win! Harold: *runs* Duncan: *runs Dj: Runs Bridgette: *Runs* Duncan: *Continues to run* How many lines do we need! Dj: *Runs* Chris: *Yells* YOU NEED 12 LINES! Duncan: *Runs* OKAY (3) Dj: Runs* (3) Zoey:*RUNS* Owen: *Runs* UGh! Scott: *runs* Izzy: *runs* Zoey:*RUNS* Owen: *Runs* Mike: *runs* Trent: *runs* Heather: *runs next to Mike* So, I was thinking, an alliance? Bridgette: *Continues to run* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Mike: *runs* If we're on the same team, you can join mine. Trent: *runs faster* Heather: Good. *begins to sprint* Mike: *darts* Trent: *sprints* Heather: *dashes ahead of some contestants* (CONF: I need to win as much as I can.) Mike: *dashes faster, with sweat pouring down his face* (CONF:) I'm merely using Heather until I don't need her vote anymore. Then she's history! Trent: *darts ahead quicker* Courtney: *sprints* Beth: *runs* Mike: *jogs* Trent: *gallops* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Mike; *charges* Trent: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Heather: *dashes* (CONF: Mike has an alliance? He's sounding strategic? He hasn't changed personalities all this time? Not even to Svetlana in this challenge? Ooh... Zoey's going to love this. *manicaully laughs*) Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs* Mike: *charges, covered in dirt* Trent: *charges* Heather: *runs faster* Mike; *charges like a madman, completely drenched in filth* Trent: *charging* Beth: *speeds off* Courtney: *sprints crazily* Mike: *charges faster, through mud* Trent: *charges* Heather: *charges through contestants* Mike: *charges faster, mud flying off his body* Trent: *sprints* Courtney: *dashes* Beth: *runs* Mike: *sprints faster* Trent: *gallops* Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* Courtney: *runs and finishes* Mike: *runs, defeated and finishes* Trent; *runs to the finish line, tired* Chris: Courtney wins immunity for the girls! Great job! Which means boys, time to vote someone out! Mike; *angry* Elimination Ceremony 1: Fearless Sharks (Boys) Chris: Boys, you lost the challenge. So it's time to vote for one of you to go home. Mike: (CONF) I vote for Cody. He hasn't done anything and will only hinder our tribe. He's a limp noodle and his sheer ineptitude at the physical aspect of this game is very dangerous to the well being of the Sharks. Trent: (CONF) I vote for Cody. He's weak and doesn't help out. Duncan: (CONF) i vote out COdy he dident do much! Dj: i like cody but he didnet do much sorry bro! Lightning: (CONF) Cody, did SHA-NOTHING! Harold: (CONF) GOSH! Codester's cool, but he didn't do anything. Sorry but I vote you off. Owen: (CONF) *Farts* Cody not useful at challenges anymore... Scott: (CONF) Bye bye Codemeister. Hope you enjoy loserdom. I'm sure it will suit you just fine. Chris: Well Fearless Sharks, you voted. And now, I have got the results in my hands. This season, the symbol of safeness is a Chris Bobble Head! Bobble Heads go to... Duncan, Harold, Lightning, Owen, Scott, Mike, Trent, DJ, and Alejandro. Cameron and Cody... One of you are going home. The last bobble head of the night goes to............. Cameron! Sorry Cody. You got all the votes! Guess your not real liked this time around. Heheh. Time for the Shoot of Shame! *Shoots Cody out of a cannon ball* That's it for this episode. Will Heather reveal Mike's secret to Zoey? Will Mike hate Heather for it? Will the guy's alliance crumble before the 3rd episode? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 2: Ring Around The Ocean Boys' Bedroom Dj: *Sleeping* Dreams of Mommy* Scott: Man, sometimes Dj can just be weird. *Scott sniffs his own armpits* Mike: *sleeping, and snoring* (CONF) I'm not sure whether people were getting annoyed over my snoring or not, but I can't help it. I have serious allergies and sometimes I get extremely stuffed up. Trent: *sleeping, with drool coming down his face* Mike: *wakes up, stretches, gets dressed, and goes to the beach* Owen: *Breaks bed due too Fatness* Aww Come on! *Puts on swim trucks and goes too the Beach* Duncan: *Changes Clothes* Dj: *Lays Down To Recover From Lunch Injuries* Duncan: * Whspers to Trent,mike,Scott,Dj* Next one to go is Cameron! okay hes weak and expendable whatever that means okay hes next got it? Girls' Bedroom Bridgette: *Reads a magazine* Heather: Zoey, we need to talk. Izzy: Hey Bridgette! Can I ask you something? Not flying shoe related. I swear! Sierra: Hey Izzy, Heather, Bridgette, Zoey wanna be in an alliance Zoey: *Too Sierra* One sec *Too Heather* What do you want... Jo: whispers to Eva wanna be alys Eva; sure because you dont look a girly Bridgette: Sure Izzy you can ask me something. And sure Sierra we can be in an alliance! Gwen: *Writes in her journal on her bed* *A intern delivers chocolate chip cookies to the girls as a reward from last challenge* Bridgette: Oh Cookies yum! Izzy: (pulls Bridgette aside) Can you teach me to be normal? I heard that normal is supposed to be awesome. And since you are like the most normal girl here, I asked you. (turns to Sierra) Do I get a cookie if I join your alliance? Sierra: No, don't be silly, You get 10 cookies Zoey: and sure Sierra ill join your Allience... Izzy: (looks at her ten cookies) This. Is. The. Greatest. Day. Of. My. Life. Bridgette: *To Izzy* Aw thanks. I guess I am the most normal here. Well first of all, you shouldn't eat fish that hasn't been cooked yet. Second, Normal people aren't that loud. There more quiet and laid back. Lastly, Normal people don't ask weird questions. Like when you said before your question wasn't shoe related. Hope that helps! Izzy: (CONF) I feel so enlightened! WOW! I can feel my transformation! (pulls out raw fish then stops before she takes a bite) NO! (throws fish out of confessional) You are stronger than that Izzy! Beach Duncan: Hey Heather! Whispers If You Thorw the chalange fotr your team i owe you 1! Mike: *walks around the beach, appreciating the nature* Hey Dunc! How'd sleep?! Trent: *goes out swimming* Guys! I found a large cliff to dive off of! Owen: *Walks too the beach* Mike: Reallly!? That's awesome! *gets off his shirt and sandals and runs to the cliff* Trent: *follows after* Duncan: What The Hey! Takes off shoes and shirt and runs after them Dj: Follows Duncan. Takes OFff shirt to find life jacket Mike: *dives off the cliff into the water* Trent: *jumps in* GERONIMO!!!!! Duncan: *Jumps* Yeahaaaahahahah! Dj: *Jumps AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPlash Mike: *swims around underwater* This is fun! Trent: You said it! *spits out water* Duncan: CONF: This dudes allaince is going great! we can have fun while playing straticgially and me and mike are like the bosses Dj, Trent, Soctt are our allies in justice and hoeps are 1 of us 5 win. in the mean time we can just enjoy ourselfs (CONF OUT) Whew what a rush Dj: Walks out of water shivering. that was seriusdly scary dude! Duncan: I'm going to go eat lunch anybody wanna come? Dj: I will! Scott: (whispers to Mike) I got a plan to manipulate Zoey. If you're interested. Mike: *bobs his head out of the water* Shoot. Trent: *wades around* Scott: I'll tell you later, until then, (shrugs) We'll see what comes our way. Izzy: *runs to the beach* AAAAUUUUGHHHH YAY! *leaps into the water* Wooho! Water is awesome! Trent: Hey Izzy! *splashes water* Mike: Hey Izzy! What's up.....*sees bubbles coming out of the water near Izzy* IZZY! COME ON!! Izzy: (laughs) Oops. Those things happen. Owen would agree with me. (laughs and dives below the water) Trent: Dang! She needs to stop sticking around Owen so much! Duncan: AKA fartacus Dj: do you smell something weird? Owen: It was not me this time... Mike: Yeah we know, it was your girlfriend! Trent: I'm going crabbing if anyone chooses to join me! (CONF) I'm glad that I finally have an oppurtunity to catch some crabs out here. Living off the land in this manner is something I cannot do very much where I live. (NON-CONF) *he walks on the beach with a long, blunt pole in his hand, and he scans the area for crabs* If I were a crab, where would I be? *he walks on the beach, attempting to find some* Duncan: * Follows Trent* Wait up Dude! Scott: Crabs can't be much different from a kitchen rat. (pulls out a baseball bat) Mike: I wanna join in! *runs out of the water and grabs a stick* Izzy: *pulls out a harpoon* FOR NARNIO! *leaps headfirst at the sand* Mike: Uh..hi Izzy. I guess you could join in with us. Trent: Yeah, I guess you're welcome to hunt for crabs with us. Cafeteria Sierra: Really, A Sand Burger Chef: Yep. Today's special. Made it just at the beach a couple hours ago. Enjoy....... *Laughs Creepy Duncan: i would enjoy it if it wenr tsomething that my feet could have been on today! Dj: you get what can get! *takes A Bite* Chokes On Clod Of Sand! Scott: Yup, I'm just going to go eat a rock, okay. Anything but this slop. Challenge Chris: Sorry about that Dunc! For Today's challenge each team will get a sail boat. 1 team member will receive water skis and be attached to the back of the boat. Their goal, to get all 10 of your team flags. 1 other member will steer the boat. And the rest, will fish! The team who gets the most fish wins a reward. And th team who gets the most flags win immunity! GOOO! Mike: Trent, I'm driving! You do the skis! The rest of you guys do what the man said and FISH! *hands them fishing poles and gets into the driver's seat of the boat* Trent! Get on the skis pronto! Trent: Aye aye captain! *gets on the skis* Mike: *floors the gas pedal and the boat speeds ahead* Trent: *grabs the first flag* Bridgette: Alright girls I'll ski! Mike: IT'S TIME TO KICK IT UP A KNOTCH! YEEEHAWWWW!!!! Trent: *quickly grabs the second, and third flags* THIS IS EXTREME DUDE!!! Duncan: I'll Grab Flags! Dj: Grabs 4th flag! Mike: You guys fish! Me and Trent have this under control! Trent: *swipes the fourth flag, and quickly grabs the fifth* THIS IS COMPLETELY AWESOME! Mike: MORE SPEED IS NEEDED! *The speed is at 160 mph* Trent: *folds of skin are flying back* *grabs the sixth flag* NOTHING STOPPING US NOW DUDE! Bridgette: C'mon girls! The guys already have 6 flags! Mike: They could gain on us! WE NEED TO GO FASTER! *he floors it and the gas pedal breaks* AHHHHHHH!!!! Trent: MIKE, WHAT IS IT?! *sees the pedal broke* HOLY S***!!!! *he grabs the 7th and 8th flags while screaming like a little girl* WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!! Lightning: *fishes* Harold: *fishes* Mike: THIS IS SO NOT COOL! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Trent: I KNOW DUDE! I'M SCARED! AAHHHH!!!! *grabs the 9th and 10th flags* YES! WE GOT ALL THE FLAGS! NOW WE NEED TO STOP THIS BOAT! Mike: *sees an eject button* I hope we live! *presses it and Mike, as well as Trent are ejected out of the boat, fallin towards the beach* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Trent: AHHHHHHH!!!! *the two land with a thud in the sand, perfectly unharmed* Mike: *spits sand out of his mouth and wipes himself off* Trent, do you still have the flags? Trent: Yup! All 10 of them! We have this in the bag! *Spits sand out of his mouth* Scott: *fishes* What's going on? Do we have all the flags. *Sees Trent with flags* NICE! Wait a second...we're all still in the boat... (the boat crashes with Harold, Alejandro, Lightning, Scott, Cameron, Owen, and all of the other guys in the boat) Izzy: *is driving the boat* A normal person would listen to motor laws! TOO BAD I'M IZ(sees Bridgette look at her sternly) Nevermind. I'll drive without killing us. Trent: It was nothing! *high fives him* By the way, if we catch the most fih, we also will earn a reward. Can you use your fishing skills and win it for us? *hands him a fishing pole* Scott: Other than kitchen rats. Fishing be me and my Pappy's specialty! *fishes like a Scott* Chris: Congratulations Fearless Sharks! You won the challenge and got the most fish since the girls didn't even start yet! Which means you win immunity! And for getting the most fish, you have 2 options for your reward. You can either keep the fish you caught or, trade the fish and receive these steaks, Hamburgers, and brownies! A total dude meal! Your choice! Mike: I choose the second option! I mean, is it even a competition?! Trent: Second item for the win! Also, great job guys! Scott: Burgers yes! *high fives Mike* (CONF: Hmm..I never thought me and Mike would be...friendish? (shrugs) Duncan: Second Choice (corry i had to eat dinner im so sorry Dj: YUMMM Burgers! Mike: *high fives Scott* This feast is going to be delicious to epic proportions!!!!!!! Duncan: CONF: i dident help much but Sitll us Guys Will pick em off one by one and in the end nothing will stop uS!!! CONF OUT: hey Mike nice job today your pretty cool! i think we have got this! Scott: Way to crash the boat though. We could have died. *the remains of the boat explode* (CONF) I love explosions...so I forgive everyone.) Mike: Thanks dude! *high fives DJ* Trent: At least we're all ok! (CONF) That challenge was awesome, but deadly, but mostly awesome! Props to Mike! Duncan: Dude alliance meeting! !!! takes whole allaince into forest. i dub Mike Our Captin All In Favor Say I i Dj: i Trent: I! Mike: Obiviously I! Scott: Meh.....I Duncan: than its decided Mike will lead us to vicotry! Duncan: CONF: sure i let him be leader but thats because mike is strong, athletic, and intellegent. but letting him be leader was only a stratigic move to gain trust. not that im planning anything on him though... Dj: yea this steak is gonna be good! Trent: I agree! They even provided us with A1 sauce! Dj: *faints Duncan: its always the big guys who go crazy over man meals Mike: *starts grilling the steaks* This will be scrumptious! Duncan: *Talks To Mike in Private* hey man this is going great! we keep this up me you dj trent and scott will final 5 no doubt! but to me lately it feels like its basically only out allaicne on the team period all the others are like never here Mike: Dude, who cares? That means less competition for us! *runs back to the steaks and takes them off the grill and puts them on plates* IT'S READY! *grabs a steak, douses it in A1 sauce, and starts eating it* This is delicious! Trent: *scarfs down a steak* Yeah I know! Dj: *eats 3 steaks in 1 bite* I WANT MORE! Duncan: calm down *eats steak like a monster* Mike: *stuffing two steaks down his mouth, with A1 sauce drooling down* This...is..awesome! Trent: I'd eat myelf into vomiting this is so good! *shoves another one down his mouth* Scott: *grabs A1 sauce and smother steak in it. proceeds to eat the steak like he never learned manners* THIS IS AMAZING! Trent: *belches wildly* Yeah I know dude! Duncan: Still gotta weak stomach trent? haha Dj: gosh mike Your A pig! Scarves Down 3 more steaks than starts dressing a burger Duncan: *licks A1 Sauce off of fingers tahn starts grabbig brownies* (excuse my terrible spelling and typing! Trent: *stuffs a massive burger with a lot of toppings down his throat, then scars down a brownie* I can never have enough! Mike: *eating a triple cheeseburger and 4 brownies* Yeah me neither! Scott: I think we should have a toast. We need to recognize that we pretty much have this game in the bag. The girls don't stand a chance and neither does anybody who gets in our way. (holds up a burger) To the alliance! Mike: To the Five Avengers! *holds up a cheeseburger* Trent: *holds up a cheeseburger* To the Five Avengers! *quickly devours it* That hit the spot! Mike: You said it! Those women don't stand a chace against us! I don't want to be sexist, but we're much stronger, more intelligent, and have better reflexes than those chicks do! *tightens his buff* The Sharks rule! (MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS) (There boat is parked on the water. They all look bored) Izzy: Umm...we lost. In case anyone was wondering? Elimination Ceremony 2: Magnificent Dolphins (Girls) Chris: Well girls, you didn't even start the challenge. So now, You must vote for one of your own. Bridgette: (CONF) I vote for Gwen. Sorry! Izzy: (CONF) Alliance says Gwen! *does a dance then writes down Gwen's name* Gwen: (CONF) I vote for Eva. Sierra: Alliance has voted Gwen, *Votes Gwen* THAT CODY-STEALING LOSER Lindsay: (CONF) I vote Ava because she's scary. Heather: (CONF) Eva or Izzy? Which nutcase? I vote Eva, Jo:(CONF)Qwen Eva:(CONF)Qwen Chris: Well girls, I'll go tally the votes. *Tallies Votes* I have tallied the votes. As I told the guys, this season's symbol of safety is a Chris bobble head! Bobble heads go to..... Lindsay, Jo, Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Sierra, Courtney, Zoey, and Beth. Gwen and Eva, you two received the most votes. The last bobble head goes to.... (Chef plays dramatic music on his piano) Chris: Chef, shut it! Now, the last bobble head goes to............ Eva. Sorry Gwen. The shoot of Shame awaits. *Shoots Gwen out of the Shoot of Shame* Well, that was satisfying. Will the guy's alliance succeed in the next episode? Will Izzy finally become normal? And will the girls be cursed with a losing streak? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 3: The Not So Fast and Furious Boys' Bedroom Mike: *wakes up* (CONF) I'm really happy about our victory yestarday, I think that the women will be weakened by this defeat, both mentally and physically. I really hope they crash and burn, because I want to lose as few people as possible, enemy to the alliance or not. I could use their help with numbers in case we're ever in a jam, and I want to keep them close to us, instead of flipping to the girls. I don't want any Coltons on this team and if there are, I shall eliminate them as soon as possible. (NON-CONF) *takes off his shirt, slips on his black and yellow swim trunks, grabs his fishing spear and runs out to the beach. Trent: Mike! I'm joining you! *throws off his shirt, slips on his red swim trunks and runs out* Owen: Hey sorry that I missed the challenge...Heheh (CONF) I feel so lonely maybe Becuase please hate my weight and my farting I wish I can fit in.. Girls' Bedroom Bridgette: (CONF) *Sighs* I really miss Geoff . It's really sad he's not here but it's also kinda a good thing. N- not because Alejandro's here. Pshh. Why would it be that reason? It's a good thing so I wouldn't get that much distracted during challenges. Yeah that's why. Hehe. Heather: *notices an upset Bridgette and fakes a smile* Oh, hey Bridgette. What's the matter? (CONF) If I can gain Bridgette's trust... Lindsay: Aww man! I've got no fake tan left! Out of all the worser things that could happen, this really is worser! Izzy: Hmmm I feel more Normal....but I'm still silly! I need someone serious to help me be more serious. But who? Zoey: Hey guys I'm sorry that I did not do the challenge. Izzy: That's okay. The boat probably was broken. We didn't get very far. Bridgette: *To Heather* Well Heather, I'm sad because I miss Geoff. Beach Trent: (CONF) I always love visiting the beach! It's so much fun! (NON-CONF) *dives into the water* Mike: Hey dude! *dives in and swims underwater* This is breathtaking! *Dives to the bottom, and sees a school of swordfish* *spears two of them and swims back to the surface* Trent! I got food! Trent: This is awesome! Now we'll be full for the challenge! Lindsay: *approaches the beach* Now I have to get a real tan! Trent: *waves to Linday* Hey Linds! What's up? Lindsay: I ran out of fake tan! *sobs* Mike: I have a can in my bag! I'll let you have it if you please! *swims out of the water, darts onto land, reaches his hand into his duffel bag, and pulls out his fake-tan bottle, then hands it to Linday* Enjoy! Scott: (walks out) Huh? You guys are up early. What's the occasion? Trent: Oh nothing! Mike just wanted to go on his morning excursion to catch fish! Mike: Dude! Who could blame me?! These waters are pristine! Cafeteria Challenge Chris: Challenge time teens! Today 's challenge is a car race and car building challenge! First challenge, create your own car. You can get your supplies at the local dump! (It will take 6 lines to build your car.) After everyone finishes, (Or at least most people finish) I'll explain the second part. GO! Bridgette: *Runs to the dump* Trent: *charges to the dump, fishes out material and runs back to the start* Mike: *takes the supplies, and starts connecting them together to form a car* Eva andJo: run to dump Trent: *attatches more parts to the vehicle* Bridgette: *Collects her supplies and runs back* Mike: *installs the motor into the vehicle* This bad boy will soon be complete! Trent: *installs the other main components of the vehicle's internal engine* Bridgette: *Builds her car* Sierra: *Runs to the dump Mike: *puts on the body and spray paints it blue, with a shark on it* Trent: *puts on the hubcap* We're finished! Izzy: *places pieces together* Scott: *puts on the wheels and attaches them* Zoey and Owen: *Runs too the dump* Duncan and Dj: *helps Scott* n( Im here Nolw!) Scott: That's all we need. The car is ready! Let's get in the car and be ready to take off! Izzy: *puts on tires and engine* Trent and Mike: *hop into the car, with Trent in the driver's seat* *buckle their seatbelts* Scott: Didn't you guys drive last time? Izzy: *places top on car and revs up the engine* WOOHHOOO! (That's all six lines) Let's drive! *takes passenger's seat* Mike: Yeah, but Trent's a good driver! Trent: I have my motorcycle license! Chris: I guess you guys know the second part of the challenge now. To race them. Trent: *floors the gas pedal and the Fearless Flier races off, with the entire team in the back* WOHOOO!!!! Mike: THIS IS AWESOME! WOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *his skin flaps back* Izzy: *takes the wheel. Floors the gas pedal* YYEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAA!!! *is driving behind the boys* Trent: *presses the pedal down even further, causing the speed to increase to 180 MPH* YOU WON'T CATCH UP IZZY!!! *The Fearless Flier speeds off into the distance, out of sight* Scott: I swear Trent! If you crash us, you'll never hear the end of it! Izzy: Two can play at this game! *floors the pedal to 180 as well* (is laughing maniacally then turns to the girls) You guys okay back there (they are all huddled in the back seats) Mike: Trent! Increase speed! Trent: Aye aye captain! *pushes his foot down onto the pedal and the speed inreases to 250 MPH, and they guys blast ahead* HAHA!!!!!!! Izzy: (floors it even further) Okay girls. This is gonna be awesome! Unless you're Beth! (Beth throws up in her mouth) YYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH (speed is blasting up to 250 MPH) Scott: Is she actually gaining on us? And how long is this course? And is it even possible to go this fast? Trent: She can't win this challenge! Also, this is a cartoon! Anything can happen! *he floors the pedal to 300 MPH and takes an extremely sharp turn, causing the guys to be hurled around in the back* Mike: Ouch! *rubs his head* WE'RE WINNING! TEAM DUDE FOREVER!!!!! *makes a devil sign with his hand and sticks his tongue out wildly* Scott: 300! (screams) Izzy: Heehehhehe! (turns the car the opposite way and does a triple turn that swerves quickly around the turn) Okay! We're alive. And this race is neck and neck! Mike; *screams like a little girl* WE'RE GONNA DIE! I WANT MY MOMMY! Trent: Don't worry! *he manages to gain the lead again, and the Fearless Flier goes over a large hill, then speed down it extremely fast* YAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Izzy: Oh no you don't! (speeds up hill and The Dolphins go downhill) This car is built in the shape of a dolphin! Yeeehay! (the tip of the car makes it go faster downhill) Trent: They're gaining on us! *the car speeds up faster* I SEE THE FINISH LINE! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! Mike: YAHOOOO!!!!!!!! Duncan: YEAHHA HAHA Dj: GO GO GO! Trent: *drives the car faster, and the Fearless Flier passes the finish line, winning the challenge* Izzy: (sees finish line. floors it to maximun overdrive and passes the finish line) Did we win? Mike: Nope! Team Dude made it here first! Izzy: Oh well. (turns to girls) Sorry bout that! Duncan: sorry for being absent i had trumpet lessons! Dj: We WON!?? Trent: Yup. Thanks to my *impersonates Harold* "Mad drivin' skillz"! Bridgette: *Comes wobbling out of the car* I - it's okay Izzy, now, how can I stop spinning? Chris: And the Fearless Sharks win again! Congrats! Which means the Magnificent Dolphins must vote out another girl. Also, we have any paramedics just in case? Trent: (CONF) Wohoo, we won another challenge! This is completely awesome! Mike: (CONF) That challenge today was PAINFUL! But........AWESOME!!!!!! Duncan: (CONF) Props For the men i knew we could do it! and we will continue to pick em off 1 by 1 and watch them all fall! and One of the guys will remain victorious *Laughs manicaly* Dj: Alright Team Men! Scott: (CONF) Honestly. I trust my alliance. I got my eyes on them...in a trustful way. Except for a few of the guys. Alejandro is a prime example. I also want my revenge on Cameron, Lightning and Zoey. I might forgive Lightning. But Zoey and Cameron are going down. (laughs...laughs some more...laughs evilly...laughs maniacally) Elimination Ceremony 3: Magnificent Dolphins (Girls) Chris: Well girls, you know what to do. Vote off one of your own team members. Bridgette: (CONF) *Writes down Eva's name* Lindsay: (CONF) AVA!!!! Heather: (CONF) Like last time, I vote off Eva. Dumb nutcase. Zoey:(CONF) Eva.. Izzy: (CONF) Eva! She's crazy. Unlike me....I hope. Chris: Alright ladies, I have tallied your votes, and it is time to send one of you packing. Bobble heads go to.... Lindsay, Izzy, Sierra, Bridgette, Zoey, Heather, Jo, and Beth. Which leads Courtney and Eva. The last Chris Bobble Head goes to..... (Dramatic Music Plays) Chris:...... Courtney! Sorry Eva. You have been voted out. *Shoots her out of the Shoot of Shame* Will the guys continue to have this lucky winning streak? Will Bridgette missing Geoff affect her team winning challenges? And will Lindsay ever get anybody's name right? Find out all this and more on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 4: Beach Obstacle Course Mania Boys' Bedroom Mike: *wakes up* Time for the old grind! *takes off his shirt, slips on his blue swimming trunks, grabs his spear and runs out to the water* (CONF) Time for the same routine! Trent: *wakes up, gets into his red swimming suit, and follows Mike* (CONF) I'm in the mood for halibut today! Girls' Bedroom Beach Bridgette: *Surfing and sees Fang* What the? *Falls off board* Mike: Perfect! Shark! *charges at Fang with his spear, but he swims off* D*** it! Maybe we could catch another shark! Trent; Ok! I'll wait on land while you catch the little sucker! Mike: *dives in, sees a rock, and begins to lift it up* *taps the shark several times on the nose, it rises up, then bites his arm, tugging off flesh* AHHH!!!! *he swims to the surface, with the shark still attatched* *flails to shallow water, grabs a rock, whacks the shark on the head several times, then bites it, and it dies* WOHOO!!! I CAUGHT A SHARK!!! (CONF) I was really hungry this morning, so I thought, maybe we could catch a shark! So I saw the rock, and was like, "screw it!"! I decided to do it anyway, so I lifted off the rock, hit the sucker a few times, and the son of a b**** wailed at my arm! I was flailing around for like 30 minutes, until I whacked the sucker free with a rock, and bit it! There's even a bite mark on the shark! *shows his flesh wound* I even have a wound to prove it! (NON-CONF) TRENT! I CAUGHT A SHARK! *drags the cadaverous shark onto dry land* Trent: AWESOME! You even have a bite mark to prove it! *they drag the shark to the grilling area* Duncan: *Running over* Hey Mike i just wanted to..... IS THAT A SHARK! Duncan *Runs to tell scott** Owen: *Signs* ..... Cameron: Hey guys! What' cha doin? Whoa! A shark? It's nearly impossible to catch these! Well, according to my calculations. Cafeteria Scott: Honestly, we don't really need fish all of the time. We DO have a cafeteria. (Chef drops slop on his plate) I'm starting to see why we do fish. Izzy: I'm cool with slop! Give it to me! (Chef drops it on her head) Allright! (walks to her table) Duncan: "Hey Scott! Mike Just Found A Shark!! Come On!" Challenge Chris: Alright dudes and dudettes challenge time! And what better challenge to have than at the beach! So for today's challenge, you will complete an obstacle course! First part is to climb Mountain Chris! (6 lines) after that, you will ride these not so new bikes through the sand. (5 lines) Lastly, you will swim underwater and scuba dive until you make it to the other side of the beach. (6 lines) First person to make it there first wins immunity for there team. And GOOO! Bridgette: C'mon girls! *Climbs Mountain Chris* Cameron: Aw. I'm not good at climbing. Urrgh.... *Climbs* Mike: *starts to quickly ascend the mountain* For the team! Bridgette: Oh no Mike the girls are winning this time! *Continues to climb mountain* Mike: That's what you think Bridgette! Trent! Create a blockade! *climbs faster, with sweat pouring down his sweltering face* Trent: Aye aye captain! *blocks Bridgette's path* Mike: SUCKER! *climbs higher up, his hands cramping* Bridgette: Hey! Tries to find a spot to climb but can't find any* Cameron: *Struggling* Ohhh.... Trent: *blocks up the path further so Bridgette cannot make it past* Mike: *climbing higher, his hands hurting even more* Lightning: HOLD ON TRENT! *Helps Trent block carrying Harold* Harold: AGH! GOSH! Mike: Almost there! *climbing higher* Scott: *climbs* Izzy: Imma normal MONKEY! *climbs* Duncan* Runs Dj: Runs* Mike: *reaches the top* YES! *gets on the bike and starts riding it* Trent: *gaurds Izzy* Izzy: Aww you're cute. TAKE THIS! *kicks Trent in his lobsidded jaw. Trent falls to the ground. Izzy climbs Duncan: *Blocks the girls* *Contiuse to climb* Dj: Climbs Mike: *continues to ride the bike* I CAN DO THIS! Duncan: *Blocks Girls* Continutes Climbing* Dj: *Climbs* Mike: *keep riding it* Duncan: *Blocks Girls* *VContinues Climbing* Dj: *Climbs Mike: *continues to ride while accelarating* WOHOO!!!!! Duncan: *Blocks Girls Continues Climbing* Dj: Clims* Mike: *continues to ride the bike, until he reaches the water, than dismounts the bike, gets on the scuba mask, dives in and starts swimming* Duncan: *Gets to top and begins to ride bike* Dj: *Gets to top and begins to ride Bike* Mike: *continues to swim across the lake* Duncan: *Rides Bike Super Fast* WOO HOO Dj: *Rides WIth Duncan* Mike: *swims faster* Duncan: *Rides* WOO HOO THis Is Awesome! Dj: * RIdes* Yeah! Mike: *continues to swim, extending his long arms* Duncan: *Rides* Dj: Rides Mike: *continues to swim, and sees the finish line* Duncan:* Finishes Bike Takes Off Shirt puts on mast and swims Dj *Tansfees to swimming* Scott: *stops climbing* You know what....I quit. *grabs Izzy and rides off into the sunset* Izzy and Scott have just eliminated themselves Duncan: LAME SCOTT! *Continues Swimming* Dj: boooo! *Swims* Mike: BOOOO!!!!! *continues swimming* Duncan* Swims almost there* Dj: *Swimming Gapsing or Breath Each Stroke so much work that hes sweating in water* Mike: *runs out of the water, reaches land and runs across the finish line* Wohooo!!!! Duncan: Washes up on Shore and runs to Mike Dj: Runs Toward Finish (I know duncan and dj dident finish but the challange ended) Duncan: Nice One Mike! *High Fives Mike: *high fives* Trent: *high fives* Bridgette: *Falls of cliff* AAAAHHHHH! Ouch. Chris: And the boys take victory again! Which means girls, see you at elimination! Again! Cameron: Great job Mike! *Faints from struggling to climb* Bridgette: *Sighs* Elimination, again. Elimination Ceremony 4: Magnificent Dolphins (Girls) Chris: Well Magnificent Dolphins, your losing streak continued and you are once again back at the elimination ceremony. You know what to do. Also, you can not vote for Sierra. Heather: (CONF) I vote Izzy, she totally ditched us in the challenge. Lindsay: (CONF) Definitely Lizzie! (The person who prtrays Izzy and Scott have become too busy with outside world stuff, they have to give up on the TDCamp Wiki. Izzy and Scott are eliminated and evicted from the game) Chris: Well since Izzy quit and she did get 2 votes already, you are out Izzy! Sorry! *Shoots Izzy Out Of Shoot of Shame* As for Scott, I'll replace him! That's all for now. Will the Girls team continually keep losing? Will Cameron ever get strong? And will The guys team be the Superior Team of the season? Find out on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 5: Drama Drama Drama Boys' Bedroom Alejandro: drops things hey guys im back and im out of that robot stuff Cameron: Whoa! Your Alejandro! You were like the greatest advisory I've ever seen on Total Drama! .....Please don't eliminate me. Mike: Well, off I go fishing again! *gets into his swim trunks, and runs off to the beach* Alejandro: tags along with Mike wait cheff dosent make food anywho alys me you and Duncan and Scott i seen the new eps are you in Mike: Ok (CONF) Not really! Scott: *looking around* Girls' Bedroom Jo: (CONF) We cannot lose a 4th time, we are doing really bad. (NON CONF) Come on team we need to win today Bridgette: *Eating a stale sandwich* Yup. Bleh! This sandwich is gross. Jo: (CONF) I need a new allience but who would trust me? NON CONF: *Whispers* Hey Heather Lindsay wanna have an allience? Beach Bridgette: Even though I am a vegetarian, I need fish. *Sees Mike fishing* I'll join Mike. *Walks up to Mike* Hey Mike. Decided to go fishing with you. Mike: *hands her a spear* Do you know how to do it, or do I need to show you? Scott: do you guys need any help? Bridgette: Well, I never really fished before, so yes please. Scott: ok. *walks into the water* Mike: *dives into the water and demontrates the proper way to fish to Bridgette* Owen: Hi guys! Scott: Oh, Hi Owen. Cafeteria Challenge Chris: Well campers it'a time for the challenge! But first, I have a little announcement! Today is team swap day! Yep! Just to add a little drama. Team 1 is Beth, Sierra, Courtney, Jo, Duncan, Harold, Scott, Lightning, and Mike. Team 2 is Heather, Zoey, Bridgette, Lindsay, Alejandro, DJ, Trent, Owen, and Cameron. Team 1 is called Team King Crabs! And Team 2 is named Team Killer Waves! Bridgette: (CONF) Team swap? Hopefully that will help me win more challenges. Mike: I'm ready for the challenge. Chris: All right Mike! Today's challenge is easy. You will each act in a drama play! (Each play needs 18 lines) Whoever creates the best Drama play wins immunity and is safe from elimination. The other team goes to elimination. GO! Team Killer Crabs' Play Mike: *portrays Forrest Gump* Hello', my name is Forrest. Forrest Gump. *takes out a chocolate* Would you like a chocolate? Scott: No! Absolutly not! *acts dramaticly* Sierra: *Playing modern Henry VIII* NO WAY, DEFINATELY NOT, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD Scott: *pulls a sword out of his belt* The King might be alergic to chocolate! You could be spy trying to kill the king! *angry face* Sierra: Correct, WALSINGHAM, You are dismissed, Prince Scott when I die you will be on the throne *Bows to Scott* Beth: *plays Juliet XD* *to Scott* Oh, Romeo! I knew you and I would soon be on the throne one day! Courtney: *As the constable* You won't be on the throne for a long time, Juliet! You're under arrest for insulting royalty! *dramatic close-up* *cuffs Beth* Beth: Romeo, Save me, my love! Sierra: Leave it to me Ma'am, I am the king of English, Do you want to get executed Mike: I be the royal gaurd! Beth: *trembles* N- n- no, Sir. I apologize sincerly. I beg of you to spare me! (FYI, I Was talking to Courtney/Constable for arresting Juliet/Beth Courtney: I suggest that she may be the royal housekeeper, sir. Beth: Yes. I shall be your royal housekeeper and serve you and your descendants for as long as I live! Courtney: *sighs* Juliet, I'm not who you think I am. Beth: You're not a constable? Courtney: No, I am indeed a constable. But I am more than that... *takes off his hair and mustache, revealing that he is actually Romeo* Beth: *gasps* Romeo?! *dramatic music plays* Courtney: Yes, my love. I've been trying to get to you for years. I couldn't stand living without you! I merced to protect you. Beth: That is so sweet! I'm so glad we can be together again. Courtney: I'm sorry, my love, but we cannot be together. *dramatic music* Beth: Why ever not? Courtney: Because you have just mistaken me for that handsome young prince over there. *points to Scott* Beth: B- but- Courtney: *kisses her cheek* Goodbye, Juliet. *walks off* *The End* Chris: Congratulations Team Killer Crabs you win the first team swap challenge! And Team Killer Waves, see you at the elimination ceremony! Lightning: Good job guys! SHA-YEAH! Harold: Yeah! Team Killer Waves' Play Trent: *portrays Sergeant Keith Witucker, a man who has lost both his legs in the Iraq War, who uses a wheelchair* *wheels around* I remember that day! *flashback* LOOK OUT!!!! *an explosion is heard and he wakes up in a field hospital, where a nurse is stumping his knees* No!!! Nooooo!!!! *back to present day* It was the worst day of my life! Owen: *Portrays a random person in the Iraq war* It was not a very good day heck! Wars are never good i remember all of the dying soilders.... Alejandro: what should we do team Trent: Yes, it was awful! Blood was everywhere! Gunshots were heard round the world! Elimination Ceremony 5: (Team Killer Waves) Cameron: (CONF) Sorry but I vote off Bridgette. Bridgette: (CONF) I vote off Cameron. Sorry! Trent: (CONF) My vote goes to Bridgette. Heather: (CONF) Bridgette, die. I vote for you. Lindsay: (CONF) Camera!!! Dj: (COND) i may have a lot in common with you bridge but i have to vote you off Cya! Chris: Voting is over campers! Bobble heads go to.... DJ, Heather, Lindsay, Alejandro, Trent, Zoey, ad Owen. Bridgette and Cameron, the last bobble head goes to........ Cameron! Sorry Bridgette! *Shoots her out of Shoot Of Shame* Bridgette: AHHHHHH! Chris: Satisfying episode? Wasn't it? Will the girls keep going going like Owen's food? Will next episode have more drama? And will anybody be able to finish Chef's food? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 6: Water, Water Everywhere Boys' Bedroom Duncan: Whipsers So Mike,Trent,Dj,Scott are we still alliance after the swap? Mike: *snoring* Yeah, with Heather added in. Trent: *sleeping* Duncan: lazies! *takes off shirt grabs spear and goes to beach* Scott: yeah, its still us. *follows Duncan* Owen: Hi! Mike Hi Scott Hi Trent Hi Duncan Hi everyone! Girls' Bedroom Lindsay: *wakes up* Great, another night here. Heather: *Facepalms* Idiot, it's daylight. Lindsay: So what? Same thing? Beach Duncan: *Jumps in water*, Sees a family of fish, ans spears to 16 lbs Salmon* I have Caught Food! Duncan: (CONF) i figured i could let mike have a break He's always Caring about the Competeotrs and there stomach. so now im going to Help. So now Heatehrs in the allaince apparently so thats cool more poeple we can have more power!) Scott: hey Duncan, need any help? Duncan: Help me make a Fire so we can cook these salmon *Grabs Flint and steel* collect some twigs for the fire will ya? Scott: *sparks a flame with flint* Duncan: *Ties Salmon to stick and hangs it over fire* *yawns* what a morening huh Scott? Scott: yep. Duncan: *Yells* BREAKKY IS READY FOR WHOEVER WANTS SOME! Lindsay: Eww, I hate fish! Beth: It's okay, Linds. I don't like fish much either. Courtney: You caught these Duncan? *eats* Duncan: Yup Dj: These are delicious! Duncan! *eats* Cafeteria Challenge Chris: Time for your challenge campers! And it's easy! Well, not really. First everyone get in these vaults. Each team gets their own. Cameron: *Gets in vault* Seems a bit small huh? Duncan: What do we do with them? Dj: Hmm Trent: *squeezes into the vault* This is tight! Mike: *gets into the vault* Yeah I know! Alejandro:let me take off unesacery stuff *takes off shirt* get in vaults wow this is cold Chris: *Via Intercom* Welcome to your vaults campers! Now ready to hear your challenge? Good. Each of your team's vaults are securely locked. And you will each have 15 minutes to find a way out. (10 lines.) But hurry. Because the more time you waste, the sooner, you'll die! Good luck! Cameron: 15 minutes? Aw man aw man aw man. We're gonna die! Mom if your watching, I love you!!!! I think I'm getting an anxiety attack! Duncan: Lets Go Crabs! *Runs* Dj: *runs* Owen: *Runs* Zoey: *runs* Duncan: *runs* Dj: *Runs* Mike: *runs* I got an idea! Duncan, let's make a battering ram! *he starts making one* Trent: *runs* (Water starts to leak) Chris: Oh, I forgot to tell you, the watch out for the water! Duncan: *Runs* (3) Okay mike! i'll go ahead Dj: *RUns with duncan* (3) Mike: *runs* Dj: *Trips* Dang it! (no lines) Duncan: *Runs ahead Dj* (4) hmm Courtney: *runs* Beth: *runs* (10 lines per TEAM or indivisual?) Courtney: *runs up to the vault door and kicks it in an attempt to open it* UgH! How's the ram going along, Mike!? Beth: *patches leaking water with hands* Courtney: *covers to leaks for her* I've got it Beth! Go help Mike! Beth: Okay! *runs over to Mike and helps him finish it* Courtney: RAM IT! Beth: *rams into door with Mike and busts the vault open* YEAH! Lightning: *runs* Harold: *runs* Mike: *charges out* Yes! Trent: *runs* Chris: Congratulations Team King Crabs! You win this challenge! As for the other team, they might be dead. But if they're not... *Uses air horn* TEAM KILLER WAVES MEET ME AT ELIMINATION TONIGHT! Elimination Ceremony 6: (Team Killer Waves) Chris: Team Killer Waves, I think you know what to do. Owen:(CONF) I vote for Lindsey she did not do the challenge.. Zoey:(CONF) Lindsey.... Dj: (CONF) i vote lindsay shes sweet but she didnet do much! Trent: (CONF) I vote for Lindsay. Cameron: (CONF) Uh Lindsay? Gee, I hope nobody votes me out since I didn't help out. Chris: Alright campers I'm gonna go and tally the votes. *Tallies Votes* When I call your name and you get a bobble head, you are safe. Bobble heads go to.... Trent, Heather, Cameron, Zoey, Owen, and DJ. Alejandro and Lindsay, two of you remain, but I only have one bobble head left. The last bobble head of the night goes to........ Alejandro! Sorry Lindsay looks like your outta here. *Shoots her out of the Shoot of Shame* Poor Linds. That's it for this episode. Will - wait, I have nothing to say. Well uh, good night everybody! Episode 7: The Canadian Army Boy's Bedroom Duncan: *Wakes up* Another Day another Morning! *puts oin swimgear and Goes to beach* Dj: Hey Duncan Wait up *changes into swimgear and follows ducnan* Mike: *wakes up* Time for fishing! *changes into his swimsuit, grabs his spear and runs to the beach* Trent: Me too! *does the same* Alejandro : man what at night Girls' Bedroom Beach Duncan: *Races towards water than jumps in* "Brrr its cold Today" *Dunks himself underwater abd spots a family of bass* Dj! toss my the spear!!!! DJ: *THrows Spear* Duncan: * Speras 5 of the 8 bass* Ducnan: I GOT BASS Cameron: *Walks up to DJ and Duncan* Hey guys what'cha doin'? Duncan: Prepareing to eat! dj: Nothin really Duncan: Cam adn DJ can you help make a fire! Scott: *joins the others* hey guys, whats going on? Cameron: *To Scott* Oh hey Scott. Me and DJ are building a fire! You could help too because my mom won't let me play with fire. Alejandro: throw spear ahh yeah this is fun Cafeteria Challenge Chris: It's challenge time! Today's challenge is gonna be EXTREMELY hard. It will be war themed! Everyone will each get a paintball gun. And each team will get their own side of the beach to think of a game plan. The goal is: to be the last man or woman standing. After you think of a game plan, you will each shoot each other with paint balls. We will give each team 5 minutes to brainstorm. The last contestant standing wins immunity for their team. GO! Also, mutant animals will be attacking you. You know, to make this even harder. *Laughs Evily* Now you can go! Mike: TROOPS!! You will use guerilla warfare to distract the other team! When they breach our territory, we will open fire! I will take some of the paint from the guns and create giant paint coconuts to attack the other team! *sets up the paint coconuts and conceals them so the other team cannot see them* *runs below the hill and hides with the rest of the team* Trent: *fires at Courtney* AIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAA!!!!! Courtney: Woah! *dives behind a rock, barely dodging the paintball* Dj: *Fires At Duncan* I Whoops I Forgot allkaince yea yea Duncan: *Dodges* DJ WHAT THE HECK! *FIres At Cameron* Sierra: *Shoots at Duncan* Scott: *shoots at Alejandro* Cameron: *Falls after being shot by Duncan* Ow! Hey that really hurt. Or is it just because I'm really weak? Hmm.... Heather: I don't like your plan... *dashes away to the forest, hiding* Alejandro: ducks down and shoots at Scott and knocks him down Duncan: *DUcks Away From Sierras Attack* Fires At Alehandro Zoey: *Fires at Scott* Sierra: *Fires at Alejandro* (Its unfair, no-one accepts being shot Mike: *fires at Heather* Heather: *paintball gun shot away* Crap. *dashes away* Mike: *rapid fires continously at Heather* Chris: Chef, doesn't this seem to easy for them? Chef: *Nods* Chris: I thought so. Release the mutant bunnies! Mutant Bunnies: *Runs after Mike and Heather* Mike: AHHHHHH!!! *creates a trap for them, then shoots Zoey* (http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat meet me there Terrence) Beth: Ah!*shoots a mutant bunny* Courtney: *hits DJ with a paintball* Beth: *runs after Heather then hits her* Owen: *Hits Beth with paintball* Dj: Gets hit by Courtneys Apintball DANG IT Courtney: *hits Owen with paintball* We might just win this one... Courtney: *careful, but swift aims and hits Trent, the only Wave member left, with a paintball (GODPLAY! That last line doesn't count) Trent: *dodges the bullet, then reloads the gun and aims at Courtney* Duncan: *From beind Shoots Courtney and ends it all* (Actually, to be fair, Sierra, Jo and Mike are still in the challenge. And if I get eliminated for telling you, I'm just being honest with yyou guys. None of these were never taken out. And I'm really helping my team by doing so, as the last line may be misinterpreted and we could wind up in an unfair elimination ceremony. So I beg my team, that you show mercy to not eliminate me tonight for that. If you have another reason, then I will be just fine with that. ;)) Courtney: *grunts* Duncan, What The HECK!? We're on the same team! I might vote you off tonight unless you prove you can win this! Sierra: *From behind Duncan, Shoots Duncan neck making him faint) Duncan: Courtney You Were shooting people on our team! So i thought you were on the other team Sierra: *Shoots Jo on her neck making her faint* (Mike ~ Last Male Standing, Sierra - Last Female Standing) Chris: Woah! Hold up! Since Mike and Sierra are the only ones standing, and they're from the same team, they win for their team! Congrats! As for the other team, they are going to elimination. Again. Elimination Ceremony 7: (Team Killer Waves) Trent: (CONF) I vote for Heather. Hasta la vista baby. Dj: (CONF) see ya heather! Dont let the door hit your butt on the way out Zoey: (CONF) Bye heather.. Owen: (CONF) Heather.. Chris: Well Team Killer Waves, you've managed to find yourself into last place. AGAIN. And now one of you is history. Bobble heads go to..... DJ, Trent, Owen, Zoey, and Alejandro. Cameron and Heather, there's two of you, and only one bobble head left. The last bobble head of the night goes to......... Cameron! Sorry Heather you are out. *Shoots her out of the Shoot of Shame* Finally that witch is gone. Will the girls keep getting eliminated one by one? Will the challenges here get any harder? And will there be any fish left till the end of the season? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 8: Bootcamp Chef Boys' Bedroom Cameron: (CONF) Phew last night was a close one. I almost got eliminated. That's the third time so far. I really need to step up my game. (NON - CONF) *Reading a book* Mike: *takes a nap* Scott: *sleeping* Girls' Bedroom Sierra: Yeah, Woohoo, Me and Mike won for our team Beach Cafeteria Challenge Chef: Hello. Teens. Chris cannot make it today since he's hosting his award show again. I asked if he was gonna pay me, and he said no. So I pinned him to the wall till he gave me cash. For your challenge, you will be participating in my boot camp. Whoever I think did the best wins. And the other team will go to elimination. Got it?! Good. First up to do, you will go through this obstacle course. You will have to swim with piranhas, (4 lines) feed Fang these severed legs, (1 line) Shoot these mutant squirrels, (1 line) and run a five mile lap. (5 lines) After most people finish, I will explain the next part. GO! Courtney: *swims* Beth: *swims* Mike: *swims* Trent: *swims* Cameron: *swims but gets bit by a piranha* Ouch! Trent: *swims* Mike: *swims faster* Alejandro:*swims* Mike: *swims faster* Duncan: *Swims* Dj: *Swims* Mike: *swims* Duncan: *Swims* Dj: *Swims* Trent: *swims* Dj: *Swims* (3) Trent; *swims, and feeds Fang the amputated legs* Dj: *Swims* and Feeds Fand Legs* Trent: *shoots the mutant squirrels* Dj: *Shoots Mutant Squieralls* Begins Running the miles* * Duncan: *Swims* Feeds Legs to Fang* Trent: *begins running* Dj: *Runs* Duncan: *Shoots Squierl* Trent: *runs faster* Dj: *RUns* (3) Duncan: *Begins Running* Trent: *keeps running* Dj: *Runs* (4) Duncan: *RUns* (2) Trent: *runs more* Dj: *Makes it to Finish Line* DONE FINALY Duncan: *Runs* (3) Trent: *reaches the finish line* Wohoo!! Duncan: *Runs* (4) Duncan: * mkaes it to finish* Sierra: *Runs* Scott: *swims* Alejandro:*swims* almost there Cameron: *Continues to swim* Chef: Alright minions now that enough time has passed, time to move on to the next Bootcamp Chef challenge. All the teens who participated come with me. That would be Mike, Scott, Sierra, Courtney, Trent, Alejandro, Beth, Duncan, DJ, and Cameron. The rest of you, go back to camp. Now, time to explain the next challenge. For the next challenge, you will each be paired up with each other and compete in a 3 legged race. (4 lines) Here are the pair-ups. Alejandro&Trent Cameron&DJ Mike&Duncan Courtney&Sierra Scott&Beth Chef: First 3 pairs to cross the finish line wins and advances to the next challenge. Ready? GO! Cameron: *Walks fast with DJ* Trent: *charges with Al* Mike: *sprints with Duncan* Cameron: *Continues to walk fast with DJ* Trent: *charges faster* Mike: *keeps sprinting* Alejandro; *runs with Trent super fast Trent: *keeps charging with Al* Alejandro: runs hey Trent wanna be allys Trent: Yeah *keeps running* Dj: *Walks Fast with cameron DUncan: *Walks Very fast with Mike "We got this Mike" Mike: *keeps charging with Duncan* We sure do! Duncan: *Keeps Charging with Mike* Dj: Cmon Cameron* *Drags Cameron* Cameron: *Walks with DJ* I'm coming geez. Mike: *reaches the end with Duncan* Wohooo!!! Dj: *MAkes it to finish With Cmareon* Duncan: We Did it! Cameron: Woo we made it! Scott: *walks with Beth* Beth: *walks with Scott* Courtney: *Walks with Sierra* Scott: *walks with beth more* Beth: *walks with Scott* Courtney: *walks with Sierra* Scott: *walking with Beth* Courtney: *continues to walk with Sierra and is now dragging her* Ugh... Beth: *walks with Scott and crosses finish* Yes! Courtney: *barely manages to cross wig Sierra holding her back* Finally! Duncan: Sorry To Burst Your Bubble "Princess" but Me and Mike Dj and Cameron and beth and scott are the only 3 teasm allowed to move on! Chef: That is correct. You six move on. The rest, go back to camp. Time for the next challenge. For the next challenge, you each will compete in a bull race! You will each get a bull and ride it to the finish line. (5 lines) Whatever you do, don't upset it. First one finished wins immunity for their team. GO! Cameron: N-nice bull. *Rides bull* WOOAH! Scott: *rides bull* Beth: *rides bull* Trent: *rides the bull* YEEEHAAAWWW!!!!! Mike: *rides the bull* This is awesome! Duncan: *Rides Bull* Dj: *Rides Bull* Duncan: *Rides Bull* Trent: *rides the bull further* Duncan: *Rides (2) Dj: *Ride right behind Duncan* Trent: *rides faster* Wohooo!!!! Dj: *Rides And Passed Duncan* Trent: *charges along faster* Wohoo!! Dj: *Rides (4) Trent: *rides faster and reaches the finish line* WOHOOO!!! WINNER!!! Dj: RIdes Right Behind Trent To Finsih Line* Chef: Congrats Trent you win immunity for your team. King Crabs, your going to elimination. TONIGHT! Elimination Ceremony 8: (Team King Crabs) Chef: Time to vote Team King Crabs. Duncan: CONF: I vote courtney! Harold: (CONF) I vote Courtney, GOSH! Lightning: (CONF) Sha-Lightning can't believe he lost! I vote Courtney. Mike: (CONF) Dosvidanya Courtney. Sierra: Sha-Bye-Bye Lightning Scott: (CONF) Its time to go.......Courtney! Chef: Alright. Bobbld heads go to.... Mike, Beth, Harold, Duncan, Jo, Scott, and Sierra. Lightning and Courtney, last bobble head goes to.... Lightning. Courtney, your going home. *Shoots Courtney out the shooter of shame* Good night! Episode 9: A Zombie Invasion Boys' Bedroom Scott: (CONF) i hope my team can go back to our winning roll... Girls' Bedroom Beach Duncan: *talks with Dj In Water* Cafeteria Challenge Chris: *Quickly leaves on a boat with Chef* Cameron: Uh, where's Chris and Chef going? Duncan: mm Whats going on! Chris: *Yells* LISTEN UP CAMPERS ZOMBIES HAVE INVADED THE BEACH AND THE CAMP SO YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS TO CAPTURE THEM THE FIRST TEAM TO CAPTURE TEN ZOMBIES WINS IMMUNITY GO! How many Lines? Alejandro:*runs* im goin to get some nets and more stuff (1 line for each capture .) Cameron: ZOMBIES?! AAAAAH! *Hides in the bathroom* Alejandro:comes back with net hides behind bush then sees a zombie got you zombie 1 down 9 to go Lightning: *runs* Time to catch some Zombies! Harold: *tiptoes* My skills will catch one.......eventually. Chris: *In Studio* Hey there! Just to be clear these really aren't real zombies. They're just unpaid interns in cheap makeup. But the campers don't have to know that! *chuckles* Hey Chef pass the chips. Mike: ZOMBIES! Listen up team, we shall be known as.....THE ZOMBIE BUSTERS! Trent: Come on Waves! We need to defeat these resurrected demons! Mike: I think it's time for a little song that's fitting to this situation! I present to you, The Automatics! The Automatics; I hope we're getting paid for this! *they start playing "Is It A Monster", while all the campers are terrorized by the zombies: Brain fried tonight through misuse Through misuse, through misuse '' You can't avoid static abuse Abuse, abuse ''Without these pills you're let loose '' You're let loose, you're let loose Take off, get out, no excuse No excuse, no excuse ''What's that coming over the hill '' ''Is it a monster? Is it a monster? '' What's that coming over the hill Is it a monster? Is it a monster? What's that coming over the hill Is it a monster? Is it a monster? What's that coming over the hill? ''Confused, mind bruised, it seeps out '' It seeps out, it seeps out Face down, home town looks so grey Looks so grey, looks so grey ''Convexed you bend, twist and shout '' ''Twist and shout, twist and shout '' Stand up brush off get moving Get moving, get moving ''What's that coming over the hill '' ''Is it a monster? Is it a monster? '' (x4) ''Face down, home town, face down, home town '' ''Face down, home town, it looks so grey '' (x4) ''What's that coming over the hill '' ''Is it a monster? Is it a monster? '' (x4) Zoey: *Tries too make a net* I hope I can live...I really hope i do live... (CONF) I knew how too make traps I think I can do this... Owen: *Farts* Uhoh... Sierra: *Grabs Zombie with hands* Gotcha,? Scott: *gets rope and ties a zombie to a tree* ha ha Owen: *Thorws a rock at the zombie* Scott: Nice job Owen! *tie's the zombie to a tree* Owen: *Un tries Zombie* It's my zombie... *Runs away with it* Zoey: *Traps Zombie in a headlock* Scott: *ties random Zombir to a tree* ha ha Zoey: *Ties up Zombie* Owen: *Knocks out Zombie* Scott: *kicks a zombie into the water and ties him to a heavy fish swimming around* ha ha Alejandro;*kicks a zombie* then puts him in a net Trent: *kicks a zombie in his area, then headlocks him* Al:makes a trap then sees 3 ? zombies then hides then cacthes 3 yes Mike: *chases after the zombies and lunges at one, then tackles and pulls it away* Duncan: Jumps at a zombie and Pulls Him and captures him* Harold: *slaps zombie* Lightning: *kicks zombie* Sierra: *Ties Zombie Ups* Duncan: The Crabs WON! '''Chris: That's right Duncan The Crabs win this challenge! Which means Team Killer Waves, your wanted back at the elimination ceremony!' Elimination Ceremony 9: (Team Killer Waves) Trent: (CONF) I vote for Zoey. You're the only girl left. Cameron: (CONF) Alejandro? I guess.... Zoey: (CONF) I vote for Alejandro i helped at the Challenge and it would suck if i was voted off for being a girl. Owen: (CONF) *farts* Alejandro.. Dj: (CONF) I vote Zoey! Final girl Alejandro:(CONF)Zoey Chris: Well campers, this is a first. Two of you recieved 3 votes each. Those two are.... Zoey and Alejandro. So, time for a tie breaker! I'm thinking of a number from 1-100. Whichever one of you gets the closest to the number stays in the game. The other camper, goes home. Zoey: Ehh.... 73... Alejandro:dangit i think 50 Chris: I'm sorry Zoey but.... Your safe! The number was 91and you were the closest! Sorry Alejandro time for The Shoot o' Shame! *Shoots Alejandro* What kind of torture will I have planned for the campers next week? Howwill they react? And can my teeth get any whiter? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Alejandro: wait i can be a intern right Epiosde 10: Horror House Extreme! Boys' Bedroom Chris: (Via Intercom) Everyone please meet me at the beach! PRONTO! Girls' Bedroom Chris: (Via Intercom) Everyone please meet me at the beach! PRONTO! Beach Scott: whats going on? Duncan: WHat Goes on? Dj: MErge day? Scott: I hope so! Owen: Me too.. (CONF) Uh oh.. i dont know what too do Zoey is like my only friend... Zoey: Im glad that im still in that was too close... Beth: The merge seems to be a bit too soon too be happening. Mike: What's going on? Trent: (CONF) It seems like some sort of twist is occuring. Beth: Maybe Chris wants us to switch teams again so they're fair. Waves eliminated 4 and we eliminated 1. Trent: That sounds like a possibility. Chris: Campers! Now I know what your thinking, "Why are we here?" "Merge?" "Will Chris show us how handsome he gets?" Well, it's none of those. Here's the reason I called you all here. I felt like 22 campers just wasn't enough for this season. So, we went all around the world to cast one more camper. With no further ado, please welcome to the competition, Nathan! Beth: What!? Owen: Welcome too the game Nathan! Zoey: Welcome... (CONF) i wish it was a team switch people are having all mad at me for some reason... i feel so alone. Nathan: Well Hello There Chris! Thanks for having me on the show! Beth: Nice to meet you Nathan! I'm Beth. I'm guessing you'll be on the Killer Waves. (CONF) Gee, if anything, Chris COULD have picked a girl! The odds are looking slim.... Zoey: So what team will Nathan be on? Chris: Nathan will be placed on the Team Killer Waves! Scott: Hey Nathan Duncan * Looks at nathan* CONF: hmm I wonder if hes "alliance material" I'm goigng to have to talk to Mike about this. Cafeteria Challenge Chris: Welcome to the next challenge campers! Today's challenge will horrify you. If your squeamish that is. For your challenge, it will take place at this old house. You will try to find another way out besides the front entrance. But beware. There are death defying traps here that might, just might, kill you. If you do die, we'll dedicate this episode to you. Also, many of Chef Hatchet's "minions" will be ready to capture you if you happen to run into them. First one out wins for their team. Or, what's left of their team. Good luck! GO! Cameron: *Walks In* This place is creepy. Duncan: *RUns* (How many lines) Zoey: *Sprints* Owen: Ah! This place gives me the creeps and gas.. *Farts* Duncan: *Runs* (2) Trent: *sprints* (NOTE: You guys do not have to run. Just walk around and and don't ge captured by the minions. It takes ten lines to find a way out.) Chef's Minion's: *Captures Owen* Cameron: *Steps on a booby trap which causes him to fall trough a floor* AHH!!!! Duncan: "hmm Wlaks down a large hallway* Sierra: *Walks in a room with Ostrich's in* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs into a narrow hallway* (1) Scott: *walking around* Chef's Minion's: *Captures Duncan in a sack* Cameron: *Under the floor deep down* Oh man. It's so dark here. I hope my team wins though. Scott: *walks around* hmmmm Duncan: AHHHHH Dj: *Gets Scaered, Begins Running Becasue f fear Takes a path down the right* Sierra: *Runs Up the stairs* (2) (Sierra steps on a booby trap that causes spears to be thrown at her) Sierra: AAHHHHHHHH *Runs* (3) Trent: *keeps running* Zoey: *jogs* Dj: *Looks for an exit* Scott: *walks into a dark room* hello? (Scott steps on a booby trap which makes a net fall on him) Sierra: *Runs into the theatre* (4) Zoey: *Jogs* Dj: *Running* Scott: *gets out of net* that was fun... Sierra: *Spots DJ* Do you have any popcorn *DJ Shakes his head* *Sierra Kicks DJ* Bummer, *Runs to Zoo* (5) Scott: *looks around* hmmmm Sierra: *Eating Chocolate while running to Bottom Floor 91810282521673517628284528173518234128754178258* (6) Scott: *leaves dark room* Chef's Minions: *Captures Harold Lightning and Nathan* Scott: *looking around* Dj: *Looks around* Scott: *walking around* Dj: *Turns :Left* Scott: *walks up to a painting on the wall* Sierra: *Following DJ but turns right* (7) Scott: *lifts up painting and see's an exit* he he he *crawls out* HEY CHRIS I"m OUT!!!! Chris: Scott wins the challenge for his team! Great job! Now Chef, please go into the house and make sure none of the campers are dead. Elimination Ceremony 10: (Team Killer Waves) Chris: You know what to do. But, since Nathan is a newcomer, you may NOT vote him out. Cameron: (CONF) I vote out myself. I let my team down. Trent: (CONF) If Cameron wants to leave, I vote him out. Dj: (CONF) I geuss i vote cameron.. but i dident work too hard either Chris: So campers, you voted and one of you is going home right now! Chris heads go to.... Trent, DJ, Zoey, and Nathan! Which leaves Cameron and Owen. Although, Cameron voted for himself. So, he's outta here! Cameron: Well bye guys. Hope you all do good! Chef: *Shoots Cameron* I finally got to do it! Chris: Yeah,well I was just being nice. When will drama start up on this show? Will Team Killer Waves ever win a challenge? And most importantly, when will the merge start? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beach Redemption 2! Episode 11: The Ugly Truth Boys' Bedroom Duncan: Wow i cant belive we've made t this far! Dj: Yea Dude Its been really awesome, hmm So who we gunning for next mike? Owen: *Plans* (CONF) Most of the boys are following Mike it's pointless that they don't have a mind of there own. Duncan: *talks to Dj in private* "i dont know about you but i think we should vote off Nathan Next He doesnt quite like our allince so we should get rid of him thats our plan isnt he on your team? Dj: *i thnk so* Duncan: okay than thats our plan! Scott: *sleeping* i dident say that? who used my chatcer? (sorry that was me, i wrote Duncan insted of Scott by mistake, i'm so sorry, I've changed it now- Henzzy) Nathan: Another Day. another dollar! *Talks to Duncan* Hello! How are you? Duncan: Good! you? (CONF) somethings up... Mike: (CONF) I've been thriving out in this environment for quite some time. I'm personally a bit shocked. I never thought I could handle the muscle loss, or in my case, the fatigue, irritability, and all these other unpleasant variables. I guess I proved my beliefs wrong. Duncan: Hey Dj WHispers to him "iu thiknk that nathans clean maybe we shoud Just see how this playes out okay! Dj: you got it bro! Girl's Bedroom Beach Cafeteria Challenge Chris: Hello final 13! Wow, 13. We're almost to the end people! Before I explain the next challenge, I have some news. Since Team Killer Waves have already lost 5 members, and The King Crabs only lost 1, I have decided to swap someone! Harold.... You will be placed on Team Killer Waves! Now, time for your challenge! In this drama juicy enduring challenge, you will all reveal your most shocking secrets! Just to add a little more drama here. The team who reveals the best secrets wins an advantage in the next part of the challenge! Team King Crabs Secrets Sierra: I don't get my information from knowing it, I GET IT OFF NEWSPAPER Jo: My real name isn't Jo, i was born as JOSEPH Duncan: .... Im afraid of the dark *Puts hands to face* Dj: I have never dated someone... Team Killer Waves Secrets Elimination Ceremony 11: TBA Category:Current